1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connection structure of an electric wire and a terminal, and particularly to a connection structure of an electric wire having a core wire made of aluminum and a terminal made of metal different from that of the core wire, and a manufacturing method of the structure of connection.
2. Background Art
A signal line or a power line in which an electric wire having a core wire made of a copper material is connected to a terminal made of a copper material has conventionally been used in an automobile, a home appliance, etc.
On the other hand, the automobile industry has a problem important to improve fuel efficiency by reducing vehicle weight out of consideration for environment. Because of this, an electric wire using aluminum more lightweight than copper as a material of a core wire receives attention.
However, aluminum tends to corrode in the presence of water and copper ions, so that there was a problem of tending to corrode when water enters the portion of connection between the core wire made of aluminum and a terminal made of copper.
Hence, a connection structure of an electric wire and a terminal, in which the structure is made waterproof and corrosion is prevented by covering the portion of connection between the core wire made of aluminum and the terminal made of copper with resin, is proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
The connection structure of the electric wire and the terminal described in this Patent Literature 1 includes the terminal, a conductor which is made of metal different from that of the terminal and is connected to the terminal by crimping a conductor part and an insulating coated part, and a resin layer applied so as to seal and cover at least a part of the terminal and the conductor part exposed from the terminal.